Office lives and regular lives don't mix
by stawberrypockyXcookies
Summary: Hanji zoe and levi ackerman. Just coworkers nothing special just coworkers not friends or any bullshit like ey keep their lives professional they keep their job professional .because friendship only leads to drama and not working smoothly. They don't know anything about each other except their names that's all pretty much they need to know .but their lives turns upside down


IA/n: I don't own attack on Titan obviously. Levi pov.

I'm those people I don't like a schedule is a job isn't bad and isn't good neither but the pay is good so I can't have much to complain.

I like to keep it professional I go to go to workand after I'm done with work I don't give two shits about the other people.I really don't have time for friends they're all doing their own shit like kids or relationships and I don't really want to get in that. My Single friends just want to hook up with someone or go to the club and I really am not about that life I like to keep my life professional not meet up some chick in club. My coworkers they're not out of the ordinary well my main coworker she's a bit out there but nothing too strange if you talk about something that she really interested she won't shut the fuck up about she really doesn't want to make friends she just like the talk which is kind of were just coworkers I have to say that to everyone even She know friends in work don't mix .

Hanji pov)

Please office romances what a cliché hell even romance of the clichéI rather have money and I rather have a well financial life than any damn 's what I what I said two weeks ago. Whenever People may think I'm an oddball but they never stop me I'm doing financially well I have my priority straight to my work. Falling in love is nothing for me I know I might've said it once or twice but friendships they don't last neither.I have my life already planned out and I don't think of changing it until this very moment everything changed.

part 2

Disclaimer this is going to be a kind of like boring but you know bear with me it's part of the Plot-line. It was a cool morning I can feel the numbness from my fingers. I could see my cold sheer breath . I was walking out of the coffee shop when got a phone call. ( Hanji pov if you did not know) That phone call ruin my day .The numbness to my fingers went straight to my knees. I could my blood pumping faster to my heart. One tear ran down my ear ringing and echoing again and again " I have bad new your close friends died in car accident. Sorry Ma'm there gone". I didn't know how to feel I feel angry with myself and worst of all I don't need there false sympathy. ******+***************+++*****. After the funeral ****************. I recollect that I saw a left about seven years running down his face and he sniffling it was cold that day I just want to chill down my children were holding hands with him a little blond boy he was looking at him with sympathy and was a little girl she was holding the little blond boy was blond with bun in her hair . She was looking with stone cold facial expression looking at the grave. At the other side of the boy with a tiny Asian girl she was tiny because she was shorter than the rest. She had a bright red scarf on and she was death grip with his hand tears spouting out of her eyes. *********************************

part 3A/n: is really boring but they work at a survey corporation so I told you office .skip this if you don't want to know if they work in but you know.

Good all of us attending the meeting now I'm going to talk about our percentage and our financial issues as we all know we are the survey corporation and it seems that we're lacking we have adults doing our education also our marketing company that our allies with us seem to reduce down unless we actually have people who actually know about to mention that the fraud police seems to have a sketchy feeling about us .so we have to account all the survey takers and we need more also no one wants to take surveys for free anymore so . And the protection guard seems to have a dislike to us because education surveys were filled out by adults again until we publicly could send it into public schools adults is all we have to fill it out. What is your thoughts commander. Erwin talking ) I suggest we have a younger demographic do the in the surveys for the marketing and how we would accomplish that is by are trainees coming in (hanji talking )but remember these are our trainees not some not some interns we can't have the trainees do your dirty work they may be young but they are very responsible. And what kind of trainees have the qualities that teenagers will fill out surveys.(Erwin talking )have Sasha and Connie and that job . And for the public schools Marco good with children so I suggest we do that. (Hanji talking )but why him I know that he has an a in standing GPA and very good sportsmanship skills and is able to talk to people but why him. Because children look up to a role model and Marco is the redeeming qualities to have it you just said all the good things that he had. I suppose you're right but I think Marco shouldn't be the right one for the job making children fill out surveys even how Marco how sweet he is I don't think children will fill out the survey to have willing children .and not some random children so that's why I think your plan is flaw Commander.

part 4

"Are you Zoe". "Yes yes I am why"we're calling you because a foster care Eren Jagger have been in foster care for at least two weeks"yes and what do you want me to do about that"Will you see ma'am I'm going to be completely honest with you everyone else in the family residence is not financially well or just Addicts or in prison or they don't even exist" i'm going to be completely honest with you I'm pretty much the only one financially able and there is this other man but he doesn't want to pick up his phone and we been trying to contact him for at least one week and you sound so I guess closest we got. Levi(pov) The phone couldn't stop bringing up for at least a week fuck could they just fuck off for a minute God it's nothing that urgent if they're calling anyway they would go to my damn doorstep. Hange pov ) I will take him in(a/n: sorry cliffhanger i'll try to post as quickly as I can)(please don't tell me about spell or grammar I know it sucks. )please don't read my other stories they suck.


End file.
